My All Is In You
by Alice's Melancholia
Summary: You say "Goodbye" but letting you go like this is sill difficult to me. Please give me a little more time...  OC x Donghae  with constant appearances from the other Super Junior members. Based on the Donghae's side story in eternalsnow-chrys "Reset".
1. I Love You and I Love You

Lee Donghae sat anxiously on the floor in the middle of the dance studio. He had been waiting over an hour and still Minyoung had not shown up yet. Even though it was at least half an hour before dance practice actually took place, it was not an uncommon sight to see Kan Minyoung already hard at work several hours before hand. But her integrity was only one of the many things that he loved about her. Her lovely, almost red, black shoulder length hair. Her lovely, dimpled smile. Even, the way she punched him, and not always playfully, when he was out of line. He loved it all. Every inch of that perfect woman.

Donghae was absolutely positive that she would show up. He had complete faith in her... and to _just_ be sure, he had called her bright and early to spread the good word. Boy, did he have a surprise for her. For the whole of yesterday, Donghae had been stuck with Jungsoo, Hyukjae and 9 other SM trainees. They had dance practice together as well as acting and singing. At the time, Donghae found this to be incredibly odd. Usually he would attend classes with mixed trainees - both boys and girls - today, it was all boys. Some of them he recognized from class like Lee Sungmin and Shin Donghee. Others he knew from personal experience like Lee Hyukjae (His bestest friend in the whole world). But most of them, he barely knew. The instructor made them introduce each themselves and gave them time to mingle. At first he was so shy that all he did was cling onto Hyukjae and hid himself away but Jungsoo brought him out of the corner and introduced him to a few of the new comers like Kim Youngwoon. Jungsoo and Youngwoon hit it off as if they'd know each other since forever. Donghae liked Youngwoon but the man tended to punch a little too hard. By the end of the day, Donghae had made a ton, and that was no joke - there were 12 men crammed into one room, of new friends or at least got to know some really cool people. Lee Soo Man had taken them all out to dinner that night, even though it was well past 11 o'clock at night, and told them the good news. They were going to debut as one large group called Super Junior 05! Donghae couldn't believe his ears, after the disappointment of _Smile, _Donghae was starting to believe that he would never debut. He nearly jumped for joy when he heard the news, or as Jungsoo recalled he had Hyukjae started squealing like girls. All twelve of them whole heartedly thanked Soo Man and the entire night the guys made merry, finally quitting their wild night at nearly 4 in the morning.

Donghae called Minyoung the moment he got back to the dorm. She answered him after the first ring, as usual, and the two started talking about _proper _things such as the weather. He didn't want to give away the surprise yet but the entire time he was talking his voice kept going high pitch, a clear sign that he was lying. He hoped that Minyoung would be happy to hear of his sucess and that may be it would motivate her to keep on training at SM Entertainment. She was already a year into her training and had, from the talks of the instructors, good prospects. She was a wicked dancer and endowed with strong vocals (he thought, at least, she sounded like an angel). With any luck she would debut in a few years. Minyoung was always optimistic, a characteristic that had brought the two together, but lately her hopeful attitude was suffering a blow. A week ago, she suffered a foot injury during dance practice and hasn't been attending class since then. He was pretty sure it wasn't anything serious, probably just a sprained ankle or something like that but anyhow Minyoung wasn't as gloomy as the people in the arctic who don't see the sun in the winter months. Donghae had done everything he could to try to get her back on her feet but she seemed reluctant to even try. Maybe just maybe, after he debuts, he can show her that hard work a perseverance would pay off. They finished their talk nearly two hours later with Donghae saying "I love you" and, even though the joke was already a year old, "Good Morning". But unlike most days, Minyoung didn't say 'I love you, too' back to him. He didn't pay much attention to that then, sure that they would get to talk some time in the morning.

And so there he was, sitting alone in the middle of the dance studio. The place was important to the both of them. It was where they both met each other for the first time, where they became friends, where they confessed to each other and where they had shared their first kiss. It had to be damn important for them to be doing something other than dancing in that room. He waited and waited, watching the seconds hand pass by rapidly. As the minutes passed by, other members of the class began to trickle in. Four of the ten members of the future girl group, Super Girl (Girls' Generation), appeared: Kim Hyoyeon, Kwon Yuri, Choi Sooyoung, and Im YoonAh. But what of the their leader, Kan Minyoung?

"Sooyoung-shii, where is Minyoung?" Donghae asked concernedly.

Sooyoung shrugged uncaringly, looking at the other girls in case they might know anything. They all shook their heads in affirmation that they knew not the whereabouts of the girl in question.

"I'm sorry, Donghae-oppa, we haven't seen her," Sooyoung answered indifferently before returning to mastering the dance routine as with the others.

None of the girls seemed bothered that the fifth dancer was missing. In fact they acted as if she was never there to begin with. But Donghae would be patient. She'd show up. The Minyoung he knew was never tardy, even for the stupidest of things. But by the time that Rino Nakasone, the dance instructor, had arrived, he was already starting to waver. Rino was just as uncaring about the situation as everyone else was. Donghae hurriedly left the room with the sound of 'Into the New World' playing loudly on in the background.

Worried, Donghae quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number as fast as he could. The phone rang for over 2 minutes, each second turning into millenniums, before a robotic, monotoned voice answered, "We're sorry, the number you have dialed is unavailable, please try again later." He was shocked. Minyoung never ever turned off her cellphone. He could call her at anytime time, day or night, and after the first ring or two she would pick up. Something was definitely up. Donhae gave a sigh in frustration. Where was she?

* * *

Donghae looked every where for her. High and low. Left to right. But there was not even a single trace of her anywhere he looked. He looked in all the classrooms, even interrupted the acting instructor for which he got a death glare and a citation. He asked everyone he knew about her whereabouts. All said the same thing; no, they had not see her. Hyukjae agreed to help look but quit an hour in because he had to attend dance class. Donghae was starting to feel nervous about her disappearance. He found it a bit hard to breathe and his heart raced. He had never felt this worried so far in his life. What if something bad had happened to her? _"Minyoung, please be okay," _he thought after scouring the building from head to toe for the umpteenth time.

Donghae knocked loudly on the wooden door, tapping as his left food rapidly as he did so. If Minyoung wasn't here, then he didn't know where in the world she could be. Minyoung was one of the many trainees who were housed at the SM building due to the face that most of them came from cities or towns outside of the capital. He knocked again, harder this time, huffing impatiently. The door opened slightly revealing a large pair of eyes staring timidly at Donghae.

"Sunbae, what is it that you want?" a sweet, high pitched voice inquired nervously.

To his misfortune it wasn't the girl he was looking for. Instead it was her much younger room mate, Seo Joohyun.

"Oh, it's you Joohyun. Do you know where Minyoung-shii is?"

And just like everyone else he had talked to today, she shook her head.

"Minyoung-unnie? Sunbae, haven't you heard? Minyoung packed her stuff and left the dorm and in the wee hours of the morning."

"What?"

"They already cancelled her contract with SM Entertainment and she's on her way home as we speak. I'm sorry, sunbae."

The thirteen year old girl closed the door in Donghae's shocked face. Gone? Minyoung was actually gone. Without even a good bye. She had the nerve to just walk right out of his life without even warning him. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. She was his first love. His first encounter with true happiness. And now, that was all over. He couldn't contain the storm in his eyes and let the tears fall. Donghae fell to his knees and brought his head to rest on them. Just like a flower in the fall, love had past and gone, Donghae yearned for the sun that was his Minyoung. He would never feel love like this again.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the opening for "My All Is In You". I promise to work hard on it and continue to blossom as I writer for the experience! I'd like to thank eternalsnow-chrys for allowing me to use her idea and being so supportive of me. I really can't thank her enough! ^_^'**


	2. I Need A Girl

"WRONG! Do it again!" Hyukjae, now known to the world as Eunhyuk, screeched smacking Donghae square in the face. Now Eunhyuk didn't mean to hurt Donghae but that kid just had to learn one way or another and if the only way that Donghae would learn his lesson was through sheer violence Eunhyuk would beat him senseless. "Now, Lee Donghae, what is your ideal type of girl?"

"My ideal type has large eyes, a nice forehead, and medium length light reddish-black hair," Donghae said honestly only to earn himself another slap. This one hurt a lot more than the first one which greatly distressed Donghae. He cupped his burning cheek with his left hand, rubbing it soothingly, trying his best not to concentrate on the stinging sensation.

"God damn it!" Eunhyuk snapped, his temper, even if jokingly, was flaring up. "You know I'm starting to believe that you're dumber than a fifth grader." He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a silver cellphone. Opening the case up, the screen revealed the picture of a rather pretty girl wearing a white winter coat with brown accessories. "Tell me who this is."

"Hey! Isn't that _my _phone?"

"Don't try to change the subject! Tell me who this is."

"I don't want to do this, Eunhyuk-ah."

"Trust me, Donghae, this is going to work. I'm going to ask you one last time time. Tell. Me. Who. This. Is."

"Kan Minyoung..."

"Thank you. And would you please describe her."

"This is stupid!"

"LEE DONGHAE! I'd never hit you out of pure anger but you're really get on my last nerve!" Eunhyuk raised his left hand in a threatening pose. He was prepared to pimp slap his best friend if the need arised and if things were going to continue in this fashion Donghae would be as red as a tomato by the time they reached the broadcasting station.

"Alright, alright. She has large eyes, a nice forehead (although in the picture Minyoung's bangs were down) and light reddish-black hair. There are you happy now?" Donghae answered pushing Eunhyuk aside and burying himself into a sleeping Jungsoo (now called Leeteuk). He didn't want to listen Eunhyuk anymore. He stubbornly plugged both of his ears with his index fingers, chanting 'Lalala, I can't hear you.'

"_Finally,_" Eunhyuk sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I swear, Donghae, it's been five years already and you still haven't moved on. You can't even hold onto a girl for a while. Every girl you've dated since then has dumped you after a few months! I swear, it's like you're cursed! Seriously, man, I'm worried about you."

Donghae pretended not to listen. Eunhyuk's words hurt him inside because they were a hundred percent true. He had tried to get over Minyoung, he really did. A few months after she left him, he was going through girls like Girls' Generation goes through clothes. A new one every month or so. He dated girls he met on the side of the road, he dated girls he met at University, hell - he even dated Jessica Jung for a brief stint. But just weeks into the relationship they broke up with him. They called him needy. They called him a cry baby. Jessica called him a really bad word in English. his relationships never seemed to work out and in all honestly, none of them made him happy. They just couldn't match Minyoung in anyway.

* * *

"Annyeong haseyo! We are Super Junior!" Leeteuk greeted the audience with a graceful bow as did the rest of the group. This was going to be the last live interview the group did until their fourth album came out and everyone, even Siwon with his busy acting career, was there. The interview went off as normal as ever. Leeteuk did most of the talking. Heechul making snarky jokes. Kangin being bashed the most. Donghae didn't say much, although he wasn't as shy as he was pre-debut, he was still unsure of his own speaking skills. He really envied the others at being able to catch the audiences attention. The interview was based mainly on their upcoming fourth album. Eunhyuk dropped subtle hints about their title tracks and Leeteuk thanked all the ELFs for supporting Super Junior.

All was going well until the interviewer brought up the subject of the member's personal lives. Leeteuk, of course, chatted the most about the subject, seeing as he was the only one in the group with a solid girlfriend. The ELFs accepted Angie so there was no need to hide it. Leeteuk praised Angie at every turn and thanked her on live television for supporting him. The other members went on to describe their ideal types to the interviewer. Donghae tensed up as the questioner got closer and closer to him.

"Now, Donghae-shii," the interviewer began, a huge grin on his small face. "It's your turn. Tell us about your ideal type."

Donghae's mind went blank. He tried to answer the man's question but all that came out was an "Uh..." or "Um..." He thought his lips felt dry so he licked his lips until they were a slippery as a frog. He looked at Eunhyuk, who was sitting to his left. The other boy gave him a death glare. His attention snapped back to the cameras and the overly bright shining light. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I like...girls?" was all that he managed to say.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Donghae couldn't really see the humor in what he said but laughed weakly alongside everyone else.

"Very funny, Donghae-shii! Of course you do, silly!" the slightly chubby interviewer laughed. Donghae was starting to really dislike the man. "Now why don't you stop avoiding the question and just answer it! I'm sure the audience would like to know"

Donghae looked to Eunhyuk for support but the older boy just shook his head with a confused look on his face.

"I-I-I like girls with...uh... long dark, REALLY dark hair," Donghae managed to coax out after the longest time. He was met with a look of approval from Eunhyuk which gave himself some courage to continue. "And...I don't mind... single eye lidded girls. I think they're natural beauties." This garnered a laugh from the audience and they felt satisfied enough that they left Donghae and continued on to Ryeowook. He gave a sigh of relief when the cameras finally left him. Maybe being in the spotlight wasn't such a good thing after all.

* * *

"You totally screwed up!" Eunhyuk said as he munched on a handful on shrimp flavored chips while checking Donghae's twitter account on the silver cellphone from this morning. Donghae groaned as he buried himself into his hands. "You know, fishes don't bury themselves. Worms do." Eunhyuk licked his fingers clean as he began reading the fan comments posted on Donghae's page. "The ELFs aren't too happy about your interview. _'Oppa, why do you always change your ideal type?' 'Donghae-oppa, first it's short hair then long? I'm so confused!' 'Donghae-ah, do you have a girlfriend?' 'His only gf is Eunhyuk hehehe'_" Eunhyuk laughed at the last comment. But to the man slumped on the table in front of him it was no laughing matter.

"...Please be quiet, Hyukjae-ah. You got me into this in the first place," Donghae muttered from inside his wall. He was absolutely exhausted from today's activities and Eunhyuk's nagging didn't help at all.

"No need to get all angry about it, Mr. Grumpy Pants," Eunhyuk huffed, patting his friend's head affectionately. It would be better to let Donghae sulk then to have to deal with an actually angry hulk-hae. The two sat in awkwardly in the middle of the restaurant. One with his head buried in his arms and the other continuing to browse on the web. The elder of the two was so completely absorbed in what he was doing on the phone (knowing Eunhyuk it was probably yadong or porn) that nothing could take his attention away from it. Nothing accept; a pretty lady. And that was exactly what stepped before him.

"Hi there! I'm here to take your order. What would you two like?" the waitress asked in a cheery voice. She had long, really long dark black, decorated with a red head band and a bow to top it off. Although she was single eye lidded, her eyes were still large enough to be considered incredibly cute. Her nose was straight and her mouth was a lovely pink. The waitress wore a mix between a little red riding hood/Alice costume as her work uniform which only served to make her look as if she popped out of a fairy tale book. She was exceptionally beautiful, only an idiot would refuse her. She fit the profile, all that was left to do was ask. "I'd be happy to take your order. So, what would you like?"

"Hi there. What's your name?"

"Kim Soori."

"Ah, lovely. Would you be willing to go out with - " Eunhyuk leaped out of seat and yanked Donghae from his self imposed slumber. "This guy?" He pointed to Donghae's semi-sleeping figure. Although Eunhyuk thought the girl was perfect for him, he felt that Donghae needed her more. The dancer didn't look that great in the position he was in. He was leaning heavily on Eunhyuk, half of his face was tilted to one side and Eunhyuk suspected that Donghae was drooling. Hyukjae roughly poked Donghae in the back, fully awakening the sleeping boy. The younger yelped as he was rudely awakened.

"Yow! What was that for?" Donghae snapped, punching Eunhyuk back.

"I've found you a girlfriend."

"What?"

"Trust me on this man."

"Why should I? You've only gotten me into trouble this whole day!"

"Oh relax, why don't you. Meet Kim Soori."

"Who?"

"Her."

Eunhyuk shoved Donghae into the unsuspecting girl causing them to collide. The girl was jumped at the sight of a less than perfect Donghae dropping her log book. The two looked wide eyed at each other. Boy, was this awkward. Donghae picked himself off Soori and apologized for the incident, taking a step back (and onto Eunhyuk's foot).

"Um...Hello?" he said shakily.

"Hi?" she replied with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I'm Lee Donghae." He held out his hand.

"Oh! Kim Soori. Pleasure! You're the guy from Super Junior aren't you?" she squealed, changing her tone of voice completely. She happily shook his hand without a moments hesitation.

"Uh...yeah. Would you like to ...uh... go on a date with me?" Donghae asked as if unsure himself that this was actually a good idea. His first impression of Soori wasn't a good one. She seemed a bit conceited but he had faith in Eunhyuk and besides, if this was going to stop the man from bothering him he might as well do it.

"Sure. Cellphone?" Soori held out her hand, waiting for Donghae to get out his phone so that she could add her number. Donghae scoured his pant pocket, shirt pocket, or any kind of pocket he could find, looking for his phone. Where in the world was that stupid device?

"Here," Eunhyuk chimed in placing the silver phone in her outstretched hand. Donghae mentally screamed at Eunhyuk in his mind, sending his fury towards his friend telepathically. Eunhyuk only grinned as he took back the phone.

"I'm off on Friday. I'll see you then." And with that she left to tend to another table, leaving the two boys in their original state. Donghae was back within his arm fortress and Eunhyuk was looking at Donghae's phone and memorizing Soori's phone number.

"She was hot, wasn't she? I told you could trust me," Eunhyuk said confidently, stretching himself in his seat.

"Where I have I heard that before," Donghae muttered, secretly rolling his eyes at his friend. From personal experience Donghae felt - no, he _knew_that this would end badly just because it had been planned by Eunhyuk. But this time instead of playing with Donghae's image, Eunhyuk was playing with Donghae's happiness and quite possibly his heart.


	3. I Go Crazy Because of You

Donghae looked himself over in the mirror. His hair was neatly combed and he looked clean shaven. He wore a black tuxedo with a matching tie. He felt stiff in such formal attire as was unaccustomed to wearing such professional clothing while going on dates. Donghae remembered that the first time he went out with Minyoung, all he wore was a white t-shirt with the words "I HEART U" written on it.

Shaking those past memories away, he chuckled at how different this date would be compared to his first date with Minyoung. He was planning on taking SooRi to a bar via the expensive company car. Donghae didn't like the idea of incredibly loud noises and booze but Eunhyuk pressured him into making it his destination. On the other hand his first date with Minyoung started out rather awkward but later turned out to extremely fun. They took the bus to the movie theater. The movie, which was Donghae's choice, was "The Incredibles". They enjoyed themselves immensely and they went less than a minute without laughing, though he couldn't quite recall whether it was because of the movie or whether one of them had cracked a joke. They had so much fun with each other that they decided to walk all the way back to the SM building. It took them longer than it normally would have because Minyoung kept stopping for snacks (Most people who knew Minyoung thought that she had a small appetite because she ate little at the three main meals what they didn't know was that all of her hunger came out at night. She blames it on her younger siblings at home who would wake her up in the middle of night begging for food). She bought them both bungeoppang and the two happily munched on the fishies the entire way home. He mentally slapped himself for thinking about Minyoung again.

No, tonight was about forgetting the past and living in the future.

* * *

The white car stopped just outside of pLace, the hottest bar in all of Seoul. Donghae felt sick to his stomach but whether his body liked it or not, his mind was determined to get through this one date. As the perfect gentleman that he was, he opened the door for the lady. Soori stepped out as the synonym of sexy. She worked a black mini-skirt that showed off her long and slender legs and a low cut tank top. Donghae had to admit that she did look impressive in her some what revealing clothing but she just... wasn't _his _type. _"She just wasn't Minyoung?" _came a soft voice in his head, which he quickly pushed to the back of his mind so that he wouldn't get distracted again. He didn't think that it would be fair for his date tonight.

The couple entered the dimly lit social scene. The flashing lights flickered on and off to the beat of the heavy metal music in the background. The place was jam packed with people that one couldn't go a step without making contact with someone, and as much as Donghae liked hugging people he preferred if the person he was touching was someone he knew. And he was sure someone brushed his ass somewhere along the way, but he wasn't completely sure whether that person was a boy or a girl. SooRi led the simpleton boy through the crowd to the bar on the other side of club. She ordered herself a Bijou [cocktail] before turning her attention on her date.

"Do you want anything?" she inquired, sipping on her drink while running her hand down her leg.

"No thanks," he answered quickly, breathing deeply as he fixed his suit. His body's reaction to SooRi's wanton act was normal for any man but his moralconscience voted against a woman acting so vulgarly.

"What, are you like underaged?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at his answer. She definitely wasn't expecting a man to turn down the offer to get something to drink, at least not in this generation.

"What? Uh no, I turned 23 in October. I just choose not to drink." He replied again, looking elsewhere when she arched her body closer to him, intentionally flashing her cleavage in his direction.

"Why?"

"I promised my Father I wouldn't."

"Oh..." she merely stated, rolling her eyes at his reply. Soori really couldn't believe that there was actually someone who would obey their parents' wishes to the dot at this time and age.

There was the awkward tension as the values of the two people in question clashed. Donghae was the simple type and while Soori was of the avant-garde generation that believed in partying all night and rocking on. Any conversation the two had had so far always withered out within the first few linesso SooRi decided to quit with the chitchat and just cut to the chase. "Do you want to dance?" she asked chugging down what remained of her drink.

"Sure," Donghae shrugged. His head was pounding like crazy by now, no thanks to the loud music blaring in his ears, and he found it hard to think straight. He let himself be led to the dance floor as the world started spinning. He could hardly understand what anyone was saying although he did hear something about "Oppa, I love you!". SooRi was having a fun time, giggling as she swayed her hips seductively and "accidentally" bumped into him. She took his hands and placed on her waist as she slid from side to side. Donghae tried his best to enjoy the moment but his head was spinning like mad. He tried to keep himself steady by looking at a fixed point on the wall. He stared at it long and hard, slowly regaining his composure. The point waved at him. Wait what - waved at him? And then it smiled, proudly shoving off its pearly white teeth. _Eunhyuk!_, his mind screamed.

"Is something wrong?" SooRi questioned as she noticed that Donghae's attention was otherwise preoccupied. She'd never had a guy turn her down before and she wasn't about to let it start now, especially not with a famous super star!  
Donghae stopped staring at Eunhyuk so that he was able to focus on the person he should have been with this entire time. He shook his head, smiling back at her as he became a little more active in dancing. Even though Donghae was known as a dancing machine, but he was absolutely dreadful on the actual dance floor where freestyle dances was concerned. He was more used to the structured choreography he usually dances to, and not just moving to the beat. It's not like he could suddenly break down and start dancing to Sorry Sorry now, could he? He remembered practicing to DBSK's Rising Sun back in his trainee days, grinning broadly as he out bested everyone there. How different things were now. Donghae was actually starting to have fun as he tried his best to catch up with the dark haired girl. Things were starting to heat up between the two as the dance slowly got more physical. SooRi was grinding up against him and his hands were all over her.

"SOORI? KIM SOORI!" a voice boomed from within the crowd. It was loud enough to outweigh the music and the entire club went silent. A burly-lookingman came stomping in their direction, dancers walking out of his path. He was extremely tall, towering over Donghae but the much smaller although braver man wasn't afraid. "What do you think you're doing with _my _girl?" the man asked, breathing heavily into Donghae's face.

"Just leave him alone, Shinwoon!" SooRi screeched, stepping in between the two warring spirits. Shinwoon seemed not to hear her and continued to beat his fist against his palm, his eyes still focused on Donghae. Donghae refused to be intimidated by such a violent display. He had more character than that. "Look, Shinwoon-hyung, I don't want to fight," he said sternly still locked in a staring contest against the gruff man. Donghae wasn't one for fighting; he was all for the phrase "Make Love Not War" and he was fully prepared to walk away from the fight.

"Oh right, I forgot, you're one of those gay lords from Super Junior!" Shinwoon scoffed, mocking Donghae and his family right in his face. At that point, Donghae had had enough of the situation. The words stung like hell but he knew better than to start a fight. Kangin had learned the hard way that one incident could forever tarnish his reputation and as his dongsaeng, Donghae wasn't about to make the same mistake. He turned his back on Shinwoon and headed back to the bar, not wanting to cause more commotion than he already had. A muscular hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Didn't you hear me, faggot!" Shinwoon yelled again. The Super Junior member had further enraged the beast of a man by reacting calmly to his threats. He wasn't about to let this slide so easily, and was hell-bent on teaching Donghae a painful lesson that the latter wouldn't forget before the night was out.

"I heard you loud and clear, now would you please leave me alone? I've had a long night," Donghae replied, roughly pushing the hand off of him. He attempted to leave the scene once again but this time, instead of grabbing Donghae, Shinwoon punched him square in the jaw. Donghae was taken by surprise and therefore unprepared for the impact. Within seconds, Donghae was already on the ground, Shinwoon's giant of a body looming over him, kicking him relentlessly. He could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and was sure that by tomorrow, if he made it out of this alive, he would be covered with bruises. Shinwoon was relentless in his fury, doing everything in his power to hurt the man on the ground. His anger boiled over when he realized that his victim wasn't even trying to fight back, and all Donghae did was try to block the attacks made against his body. Not once did he try to land a blow back on his attacker. Donghae's body was aching with pain and it hurt for him to even breathe. He looked around the room as his vision became blurred. _Wasn't anyone going to help?, _he wondered, only to make out that a figure or two in the distance were heading over to where the fight was. The moment he lifted his head to look up, Shinwoon beat it back down. Shinwoon went in again, this time for the kill, when someone pulled him backwards, knocking him off his feet. Donghae could barely hold his head to try and see who they were but he recognized that slightly blond-brown shade of hair. It was Leeteuk!

"Calm it. He has no intentions of fighting you and if you're too stupid as to get angry then I don't want to waste my time with you. I have no intentions of seeing you beat up my friend without interfering with it. Now scram before I call the cops," Leeteuk snapped, giving Shinwoon a rough shove as he went over to where Donghae was laying, face down in his own blood. Eunhyuk came trailing after his elder to see the bloody violence committed against his best friend. Eunhyuk resisted the urge to pound Shinwoon to a pulped for what he did to Donghae. "Eunhyuk, help me get him up!" Leeteuk called out, waking the younger boy from his trance. They carried an unconscious Donghae away from the staring crowd (The people just stood there watching the men with their beady eyes, some even had their phones out taping the incident) but not away from the affects of the fight.

* * *

"Get off me," Donghae mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness when he could feel that someone was fussing over him. Eunhyuk and Leeteuk pretended not to hear him; in his delirious state he could be speaking tongues for all they cared. "Let go of me." He tried to shake Eunhyuk's hands off of him but the latter held on tight.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Donghae growled, literally ripping his friends' hands off of him. Eunhyuk made a move to stop him but he was in turn stopped by Leeteuk. The leader of Super Junior looked on at Donghae with aged wisdom. This was something that Donghae had to do on his own. The three of them stood in a semi-stand off, Leeteuk and Eunhyuk backing away slowly, waiting to see what Donghae was going to do next.

"I hate you!" Donghae screamed. He was simply fed up with those two, trying to help him. _Well sorry, Mister, but trying wasn't enough!_ "I hate SM Entertainment!" He'd just gotten his ass whooped by some moron all because he couldn't fight back and defend himself, all in order to protect his image as a celebrity. "I hate my life!" He was in no mood to be used in such a manner. At that point of time, Donghae didn't know what triggered him to do it, but he started to walk away. Walk away from everything and this time if anyone tried to stop him he wouldn't hesitate to show them a piece of his mind or, more correctly, his fist. He didn't care where his feet carried him just as long as they took him away from this place. Far, far way.

* * *

And walk he did. On and on, he walked. He walked for what seemed like ages and yet as time passed nothing seemed to change. The sun had still not risen yet and the street lights made a poor substitute but at least in the darkness no one could see him in his miserable state. He had a large black eye and his lip never stopped bleeding. What a sight this was: Lee Donghae, respected member of Super Junior, after a fight. He walked until his legs could move no more. They were completely stiff because of the coldness of the night. Reluctantly, he allowed himself to rest. Sitting down on the filthy alley floor, he closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. Now that he actually thought about his injuries the pain returned to him. It took his breath away at how much they hurt. Donghae hissed in pain as he wiped away the blood that covered his face.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice called out from out on the open sidewalk just outside the alley way. The sound of gentle footsteps cautiously approached the spot where Donghae was hiding. When she finally spotted him among the garbage and rubble, she fell to her knees. "Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Grabbing a piece of cloth, she began wiping the blood away from his mouth, only to flinch a little when Donghae groggily pushed her arm away. Donghae didn't want this sort of treatment. He moved away from her hands but she just kept pulling him back. He snapped at her a few times but she was persistent. Donghae had had enough of these stupid games, he opened his mouth, preparing to chase her away with harsh words and insults when he actually got a good look of who the women actually was.

She had light reddish-black hair that although was longer than he had last seen it, Donghae would be able to recognize from miles away. Her large hazel eyes, those expressive orbs, filled with worry. Donghae blinked once. Then again. And again. This wasn't a dream.

It was really her.

It was Kan MinYoung.


	4. Last Farwell

A/N:

Mamie is sorry for updating 'My All Is In You' so late. I spent the first week or so writing chapter 3, was dissatisfied with it and started from scratch again. Afterward, I had to study for my Grade 5 Piano exam, and in order to appease my Mother, for that week I did not even touch my computer, let alone work on the story. I didn't actually start working on this final version until two and a half weeks in. Well, I hope this is satisfactory to you, the reader at least.

BETA: eternalsnow-chrys

* * *

What Donghae did next, he knew he would regret for the rest of his life, but he couldn't care less. All he knew was that she was there. Right there. Mere inches away from him. He knew he needed to get closer, and he used all his remaining strength to lean in no matter how much it killed him to do so, finally closing the gap between them. Leaning in, he kissed her. Closed lipped, it was a chaste kiss, connecting them to each other. How he had missed this. Missed her. He poured everything that he had kept bottled up through all those years of separation into that simple kiss. All of his heart. All of his soul. All of his love. It took him so long to realize that this was what he wanted all long. All he had ever wanted was her. His passion for her increased ten fold. It may have started out innocently but things began to heat up. He couldn't think straight. His mind was in a blur. All he knew was that he wanted her. Badly. Like a man, Donghae took charge of the situation. He deepened the kiss, making her feel every emotion he had felt ever since she left. Practically every emotion under the sun: there were the bad ones like anger, sadness, bewilderment but they were outweighed by the good; happiness, longing, love, affection, even relief. His hands were roaming everywhere, but much to his surprise she didn't move to stop him. They were on her cheek. On her waist. In that lively head of hair. Anywhere and everywhere. He just needed proof that she was real. That she was here to stay. _Kan Minyoung. Kan Minyoung. Kan Minyoung._ In his head, he kept repeating her name as if he were to stop, she would disappear. He absolutely refused to let go. This time she couldn't escape him. This time things would be different. He desperately wanted to believe that it would be alright, that anything that had happened in the past could be forgotten with this one kiss.

They paused only when their desperate need for air stopped them from continuing. But the break lasted mere seconds before Donghae was at it again. Donghae wanted more. No - he _needed_ more. He just couldn't get enough. It didn't matter to him that it happened to be in a filthy, litter-covered alleyway, nor was he bothered that he had, out of nowhere, only just seen her for the first time in three years. Ramming your face into someone else's, without a single word said between them, wasn't the most formal way to greet someone. But then again their relationship wasn't the most formal one either.

It wasn't formal to spontaneously hug someone you've only just met. Which coincidently, was how Donghae introduced himself to Minyoung over 7 years ago, when he was 16 and she was 13. It wasn't what westerners called 'Love at first sight' but there was something about her that drew him in to her. Hell, there was something about her that drew practically drew everyone to her. But then again, she was, and Donghae quote (his memory wasn't the best in the world but he could clearly remember thinking this), the loveliest thing he ever did see. And to this day, she still is.

* * *

Donghae finally pulled away from her after what seemed like one long, never ending passionate embrace. Their breathing was ragged after the long periods away from earth. The only air that they needed was each other. They stopped expressing their desire for each other in the physical sense and instead, brought their connection to a visual level. She just looked at him with those piercing honey brown eyes. That was all she could do. Stare. Minyoung just realized that this was the first time she had clearly seen Donghae's face in what seemed like forever. Sure, she had seen Donghae's image every now and then whenever she passed a SPAO ad or on other billboards. But here he was. In the flesh. _Had he always been this handsome? Or does the photos not do any justice to his looks?_ She brought her hand up from its resting place and gently touched the face looking back at her. Tracing his jaw line, she looked on mesmerized by him. She noticed every mark on his face, memorizing the exact image of perfection.

Donghae had changed a lot from that awkward teenage boy she had met on her first day as an SM trainee. His features had grown stronger upon reaching his early twenties, his face longer and his muscles broader. Now he was a proper gentlemen. Someone who bought their girlfriend's fancy deserts like creme brûlée or chocolate soufflé with truffles at five star restaurants, not street vendor dough fish pastries. Gone were the days when Lee Donghae would buy red bean paste ice cream filled bungeoppang for her whenever she wished. Donghae was always such a hopeless romantic, just like an innocent schoolboy in love. He mirrored a lost puppy. Maybe that's why it was called "puppy love" (albeit in his case it was better to describe it as "fishy" love). But it looks like time had changed him...or maybe not. Because when she looked into those eyes, those innocent childlike eyes, she saw the man who she fell in love with. The person who she could talk to anytime day or night (but more often then not it was usually the other way around) when she was feeling blue, red, yellow, green, or any other color of the rainbow. The person who would be resting on her shoulders every chance he got. The person who loved her like crazy... and whom she loved just as much in return. Minyoung was speechless. What else could she say? _I need you. I miss you. I love you. I love you a thousand times over._

Wait a minute - this was too deep. Like Donghae said upon their first reunion 'You're not what I need in my life, right now'. At 20 years of age, things changed from what you see as an 18-year-old freshman at university. In Minyoung's case things seemed less bright. It's definitely true that as time goes by and one grows older, more mature, the burdens in which one carries on one's shoulders grow heavier; this was especially true if you were Kan Minyoung. Minyoung has always had a busy, if not hard, life. As the eldest of five children, she was expected to be responsible not only for her well being but that of her siblings as well. When she still lived in Chunceon, she'd always dropped Shinhwa off at school right on time, even at her own expense with her dismal school attendance. To this day, to a certain degree, she still took Shinhwa to school. Minyoung never had the perfect life. She may have had it slightly worse than the other people but she was _not_ poor. Her parents had raised her to the best of their abilities, and, to her, they did a splendid job. It was just difficult with five children to be able to provide the best of everything. Five children to put through University was a daunting task, especially with their low pay. If possible, and it was a one way street on the matter, they wanted Shinhwa, their eldest son and Minyoung's younger brother, to go through university and get a good job, a good future. But Minyoung had dreams too, dreams that required a becoming a university graduate. She didn't want to be a burden on her parents so she started looking for others ways to get her way in. She had the smarts for it, she may not have inherited the intelligence in the family like Shinhwa did but she was smart enough to always make the top 10 in the grade, top 25 in the school. She desperately wanted to go, so it motivated her to try harder. Going to University was the main factor in pushing her to become an SM trainee. She had heard a rumor that the company would help their trainees or idols pay their tuition fees. Even when she was forced to cancel her contract with SM and returned back to the life of an average student, she still aspired to getting a better education, leaving Chuceon for the second time to attend school in Seoul. Not wanting to be a nuisance, she paid her own fees by working a flexible job every weekend. Juggling the two were easy and Minyoung lived a comfortable if not good life.

But that all changed last year when Shinhwa graduated high school. Top of the school too, as was expected of Shinhwa. He was even able to get into Seoul National University, the best of the best in all of Korea. She was ecstatic when she heard that he would be coming to Seoul. Out of all her siblings, Minyoung was closest to Shinhwa. They were the closest in age and in looks as well. Of the five Kan children, only Minyoung and Shinhwa inherited their looks from their Mother. Minyeon, Shinjae and Minah all looked like their Father; fulled lipped and longed faced. While the elder two had pointed noses, large eyes and fine mouths like their Mother. Even though she was the eldest of the bunch, Minyoung knew that Shinhwa would always be placed before her in her parents eyes and she accepted it, naturally. That's why she always put Shinhwa's needs above that of her own.

And that's why when Shinhwa started attending Seoul National University, she took full responsibility for his tuition. She wanted him to focus on his studies instead of worrying about money. She started working more days and for longer hours. It got harder to focus in class, she was always so tired. The teachers were always scolding her for getting behind on assignments and for not paying enough attention on the lessons. All that she could really think of was money. Everything boiled down to money. Money. Money. Money. She just couldn't handle the stress of both a full time (and plus some) job and university life. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. It was inevitable that she'd have to quit one of them. It's just was unfortunate that it had to be her gateway to a better future... not that that would be too long, after all. But she never regretted it, not for a single second. If that was what it would take to get Shinhwa a better life, then Minyoung would do it again, over a million times if she had too, in a heart beat.

It was Shinhwa and not Donghae that ruled her life now. Where Donghae had left a gaping hole in her heart, she had gradually replaced with familial love. Father. Mother. Shinhwa. Minyeon. Shinjae. Minah. Even though they were miles apart, Minyoung kept them close to her heart. But the same could be said of Donghae. Not a day had gone by where she didn't think about him. About that stupid adolescent smile. About that smug boyish face. How did she ever fall in love with such a man? That was probably a question she'd never be able to answer. But one way or another, the very plain and simple point of the matter was that she was and still is, very much so, in love with him.'We Two Belong Together'

* * *

What was she thinking? Donghae thought. Her eyes were distant. Distracted. What was she thinking when she decided to enter the dimly lit alleyway? What was she thinking when she thinking when she saw him? What was she thinking when she kissed him? What was she thinking when she touched him? What was thinking now? What in the world could she be thinking of?

"I love you," he whispered without thinking any further, bringing the repose to a close. That was what she was thinking. That was what was on the tip of her tongue. Three simple words. I. Love. You. Why was it so hard for her just to say that? The truth lay in their two separate personalities. Donghae knew that he loved her from the first day that they had been dance partners, a few months into her SM training. She took a little longer to come round. It took another eight months before Donghae's feelings were reciprocated. They were compatible in that regard, she cooled his fiery hot, childish personality with her rationality and maturity while he brought liveliness and spontaneity into that simple [dreary] life of hers.

Look at me. look only at me. She didn't. It was so like her not to. Evasive as ever. Minyoung shook her head but there was no hard evidence behind it. It didn't matter at all. She could deny it for all eternity but Donghae would never give up hope that she did still love him. She knew. He knew. And she knew that he knew. She was just unsure. So unsure. What would it take to make her feel that feeling again? Taking her hand into his, he entwined their fingers together. Can you feel the connection you and I share? Do you know what this is? Do you know what keeps my heart beating every day? Do you know what drives me to the verge of insanity only to bring me back to salvation? This isn't some frenzied lust. It can't be put out like a smoldering fire. It won't change over time. Do you know what this is? This is love. Love is happiness. Love is bliss. Love is - pain. Donghae groaned when the open wound on his hand began stinging like mad. It felt as if hand was on fire.

"My God, Donghae, what happened to you?" Minyoung screeched when she noticed the pain marked on his face.

"Please don't make me lie to you," Donghae answered back through gritted teeth. He balled his hand his hand tightly into a fist, trying to put some pressure on the wound.

"Donghae, stay still, okay? You need help. I'm going to go call for an ambulance."

"- Don't! Please don't. If the press finds out that the police were involved they'll have a field day. It'll cause a scandal...not that we can avoid that now."

"Well then what, Donghae, what am I suppose to do?"

"Can you get me back to the SM building? I can get help there."

"Are you crazy? It's on the other side of town!" she protested, taking a look at her watch then at the empty streets outside the alley. She didn't know why she was still harping on the fact that someone - anyone - would walk by so that she could ask for help, but the least she could do was to hope, was it not?

"Please, Minyoung-ah..." he pleaded again with a pained voice, and Minyoung finally felt her heart crumble and soften at his intonation.

* * *

"Am I a burden to you?" Donghae questioned as he settled down into the relatively uncomfortable bus seat. It was the first time in a long time that he had taken any form of public transport, since he would usually be ferried around in the group's van or driving his own car around town. But he couldn't complain about it, nor ring his members up, as he really didn't want to cause his group members to worry about him. He

"What do you mean? Literally or figuratively speaking?" Minyoung shot back with a question of her own. She set to work on examining the various cuts, wounds and bruises that covered Donghae's body, finding a strange sadistic pleasure in seeing him jump slightly when she pressed particularly hard on one of the more serious injuries. It's his own fault anyways for refusing proper medical attention. "Literally as in I had to drag your lazy butt all the way to the bus station or figuratively as in I had to beg on my hands and knees to convince the bus driver to allow you to get on the bus," Minyoung amended her answer when she figured out that Donghae wasn't going to speak up anytime soon. He was busy staring at her, that much she knew, for she could feel his intense gaze boring holes into her.

Donghae was taken aback by Minyoung's snarky comment. Clever was one way to describe it. Funny was another. He flashed her a small smile as he attempted to hide his laughter. "Hehe... Both," he mumbled between piano soft chuckles. "Minyoung-ah, I'd like to thank you for being so kind to me. But I really have to ask you, how on Earth did you find me?"

"Just pure luck. I usually get off work at around midnight but today a co-worker of mine had to leave early because her daughter was ill and desperately needed to see a doctor. I agreed to cover for her so I stayed a little later than I normally would have. On any normal day I would have walked right past that place without a single glance."

"Why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be at home tucked comfortably away in your downy bed or pulling an all nighter studying for an exam you have tomorrow? Don't you have class tomorrow?"

"I dropped out of University a couple of months ago," she admitted silently, hoping that he wouldn't inquire further about the matter. But that proved to be futile, because the question she would've liked to avoid came up just moments later.

"What? But without a post-secondary education you could end up with -" he started, only to be cut off abruptly by Minyoung.

"A sixteen-hour job for low pay. Yeah, I'm totally living the American dream."

"I thought you were better than to suddenly quit on all of your dreams just like that," he commented quietly, not realising what he had just said until Minyoung suddenly placed extra pressure on the newest wound she was examining. He hissed when the searing pain flared through his senses.

"I thought that you were better than to get yourself in serious trouble like this!"

This last comment broke the straw. It shut Donghae up. Hell, it shut the both of them up. He didn't realize that as their conversation progressed, his voice slower got louder until he was nearly screaming at her. All his pent up anger towards each other exploded into this one discussion. What he put out into words was only a (10x) censored version of what he meant to say. Beneath his calm reserve, he was fuming with rage. But that was to be expected. Did Donghae honestly expect things to be all peaches and cream after a separation of so many years? Obviously not.

But as loud as things were, it was completely different now. Their dance had hit its crescendo and now everything was silent. Neither one of them willing to saying a word, in case, should they resume, the violence should start once more. In Donghae's case it wasn't because he was angry at her (How could he ever be angry at her? She was perfect. Absolutely perfect). In actuality, he was more angry at himself. He was ashamed of how things turned out between them. He blamed himself for everything that had ever gone wrong with Minyoung. Over the past years, Donghae had only ever caused her imbedded trouble. If it wasn't for him then she might have been the leader of Generation by now. If it wasn't for him than she might have stayed in University. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have to work so hard (not that it was considerably better to be an idol) on back-breaking labor. He hated himself for what he did to her. So afraid was he of seeing himself that he didn't dare look her in the eye lest he saw his image reflected in her weary face.

Donghae pondered telling Minyoung what actually happened to him. But what if that only caused Minyoung to worry more? Well, it couldn't be worst than the state she was in now. She was biting so hard on her lip that he was afraid that at any moment her teeth would break through the thin layer skin and blood would come rushing forth. She always had a bad habit of inflicting self pain when she was particularly troubled by something. All he had ever wanted to do, from the very first moment he saw her, was to protect her, but look at where that had gotten her. Donghae could feel her pain; he had a gift for this sort of thing. He could feel every nerve cell in her body that screamed out in pain. He wanted to make all the hurt stop. If he could, he would go back in time and change things - one of them was to prevent her from actually leaving. But that was impossible and all Donghae could do now was trying to make things better. Try to make things right. And the only way to patch back a broken heart is to tell the truth.

"I got into a fight." Donghae blurted out, still avoiding Minyoung's gaze. It elicited a sharp gasp from the girl seated next to him.

"Boy, are you nuts?" Minyoung screeched. "Idiot, Look at me!" She pulled him close so that he could see the extreme disappointment that she felt. Donghae couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "A fight? Really? But why? How? Why would you ever -" she began, but caught her tongue when something struck her as obvious. Now it was Minyoung's turn to look away. "Was she pretty?" she asked quietly, not really wanting to hear what he had to say about the girl. She didn't want to hear her heart shattering.

"... Yeah. Very." he answered with an equally quiet tone.

"Figures."

"First date too. Turned out she had a boyfriend. And he ... well, you know..."

"So you were used?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he sighed, realising his own stupidity for the first time that night.

"Figures. You always had bad taste in women."

At first Donghae didn't react. He just sat there focusing on the front of the bus. But when it did hit him, he just couldn't control himself. It was as if he had just inhaled copious amounts of laughing gas. Donghae burst out laughing like some blundering idiot. That was God damned funny! When it came to the honest-to-God truth, Minyoung never left anything untouched. She never sugar coated things even when the thing in question was herself. He laughed until his sides began to ache. Until his mouth was stuck in a perpetual 'O' shape as he gasped for needed oxygen. Donghae made several attempts to calm himself down, all the while covering his face so that Minyoung wouldn't be able to see what his contorted face looked like. His laughter was getting so out of hand that he was literally spinning around on his seat, throwing his head every which way as if it were a noodle. It still amazed him how she still managed to outwit him like that. "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe it's because I keep falling for the 'humorous' type," he answered back, over-exaggerating the syllables.

Now Donghae knew that laughter was contagious (He didn't spend weeks of his life filming Explorations of the Human Body for nothing) but he didn't know how well it worked. Before long, Minyoung was shaking uncontrollably with hysteria from her "awesome" pun. Well, maybe it wasn't because of her joke that she was grinning so broadly. Donghae had to admit; he looked incredibly stupid right now. Then again most people looked "unpleasant" when they were laughing their ass off. But not Minyoung. She was beautiful no matter what she did. From Donghae's point of view, she actually looked prettier when she laughed. The entire time he had been with her, not once did a smile come across her face. It was like a glass doll, beauty defined in one moment. One look. One expression. Her face stayed the same no matter what. And even when she "smiled" it wasn't real. Without real emotion, real enjoyment, real pleasure, a smile was just the ends of your mouth curling upwards. No, a smile had to be genuine. That's what Lee Donghae grew up to believe. It's unbelievable how lovely she looked when she smiled. Like actually smiled.

That small smile that she gave him on the bus spoke to him. Although he couldn't go back in time and change the past, there was some for hope for the future. Sure, it was small. But, boy, was it magnificent. That tiny, minuscule grain of hope lay within that smile of hers. "From this day forward, I promise to keep the fire that is your loving smile burning forever."

* * *

"Goodbye,"

Those words caught Donghae completely off guard. Goodbye. She was leaving already? But they had only just met! How could Minyoung already have to go? How much time had past between them? Seconds, maybe? It felt so fast. He was trapped within this make believe dream world of his and now he was being cruelly awakened.

"What?" he whispered, morely to himself than her, in disbelief. The moments that Minyoung had spent with him on the rickety old bus had brought him the peace in his life that had left him so horribly disoriented. Now that the storm was over, the captain could retire.

"This is where I'm going to have to leave you. This is my stop. I have to catch the next bus home, the last one of the day, or else I have to walk to the entire way home. Donghae-ah, take this bus for two more stops, then get off. It's only a block away from the SM building. Okay?"

"Yes," Donghae replied mindlessly trailing off at the end. He was still in shock.

Minyoung smiled a little when she realized that Donghae quit responding. He was just too cute! He was probably in shock. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You didn't expect me to stay with you the entire Time, did you?"

Yes!

"No, I suppose so not..."  
Her attempt to lighten the mood did little to bring him out of his stupor.

"Well then," Minyoung said, holding out her hand. "I guess this is goodbye."

Donghae took her hand hold heartedly with an unnaturally strong grasp. He didn't want to let go. He felt that if he did then he'd be letting her go forever. But eventually he did. He had to.

"Promise me you won't get into any more fights."

Donghae nodded reluctantly.

The bus came to its usual slow lurch as it came to a stop and Minyoung got off.

"Seeya around, Hae!" Minyoung called out one last time before getting onto the bus ahead. This was different from all the other times she had left him. Unlike the other times, she didn't run out on him. In this situation, it was more like she was walking out. She wasn't abandoning him, like all those times before. She was - she was ... letting him go.

The engine of the light green bus revved up above as it pulled out of the corner. Slowly but surely it was moving away. Widening the gap between the two lovers. Was this the end? Was this the last time he would ever see her? Was this the last time that he would ever see that smile of hers? Was this the last time she would ever see that amazing face of hers? Hell no - he wasn't going to lose her again. Not this time.

Mustering up all that of his recuperated strength, he dashed off of the bus and chased after her. It didn't matter to him that his limbs were on the verge of falling off. That his lungs were about to burst. He needed her and nothing, not anything or anyone, was going to stop him. No matter who cursed him, no matter what anyone says, it could only ever be her. Even if his heart was on fire or his dry lips wore out, it could only ever be her. 'There is no need for any other, it's only you I want.'

* * *

The ending was un-BETAed by Aya (eternalsnow-chrys). I got too impatient for her to edit my ending so I'm sorry if it's a lower quality than what you're use to. I might fix up this chapter once Aya sends in the BETAed ending but who knows? Just know that Mamie did her best and will update soon...ish.


End file.
